SEES meets the Host Club
by Mangakai07
Summary: The apathy syndrome has stuck in another part of Japan. Thankfully the S.E.E.S are on the job! Now they have to transfer to another school,the exquisite Ouran Academy. But will they get too distracted by the Host Club full of flamboyant boys? Comment plz
1. The Apathy Symdrome Strikes Again!

**Hello, this is Mangakai07! This is my first fanfiction. Please review and comment to help me with further chapters. I wrote a crossover of Ouran High and Persona 3 Portable.**

** Chapter 1- The Apathy Syndrome Strikes Again**

**~Iwatodai Dorm Evening~**

It was a normal day for the S.E.E.S members. Junpei was playing with his PSP, Fuuka was reading a cooking magazine, Shinjiro was standing in his usual corner being bothered by Koromaru, Minako and Ken was watching Featherman R, and Akihiko was eating a beef bowl. Just then, Mitsuru and Aegis had came in.

"We have a big problem." Mitsuru had said with a serious tone that had gotten everyone's attention. "It appears that the Apathy Syndrome had struck in another part of Japan." Aegis had said with her robotic voice. "So what are we suppose to do?" Minako asked still keeping her eyes on the Featherman R episode. "We will have to transfer out to Gekkoukan High School." Mitsuru said. Everyone looked up in shock and disappointment (except Shinjiro). "What?" Junpei started to shout, "All of the ladies will be disappointed for my departure." "Pftt, I doubt it." Yukari sighed.

"So where are we transferring to?" Akihiko asked finishing his beef bowl. "Ouran Academy." Aegis said in her no-emotion voice. "Isn't that a school for rich people?" Junpei said. "Yes, but with my family having connections to the school, we can put you in the school." Mitsuru said smiling. "Wow, the Kirijos can do anything!" Minako said giggling. "When are we leaving?" "In three days."

And so, the journey to Ouran Academy for the S.E.E.S club has started.

**Thanks for reading! I hope it was good, again, this is my first attempt to writing a fanfic. Please comment on it and give my tips or requests (like couple pairings). The next chapter is coming along, expect it in 4-5 days.**


	2. The Misunderstanding

**Hello Again! Thanks for the reviews of my first chapter! :) I'll be putting the request pairings. So there will be a MinaXAki! And maybe a love triangle. This chapter is when Minako stumbles upon the Host Club (sorta). Well just enjoy the second chapter!**

** Chapter 2- The Misunderstanding**

**~ Outside of Ouran Academy Late Afternoon~**

The S.E.E.S members had gotten out of the Kirijo's limo, staring at the prestigious Ouran Academy.

"Who the hell paints a school pink!" Shinjiro shouted staring at the school.

"I got to agree with senpai, a pink school is kinda weird." Yukari said with her hands on her hips. "Pink or not, we still have to attend this school for our mission." Minako said in her leader mode.

"Well, I will fill out our enrollment papers," Mitsuru said walking through the open gates. "We will start school tomorrow. For the time being, explore the school, well meet back in three hours. So enjoy yourself."

"Hmm, I wonder if there's a training room here." Akihiko said pondering.

"Of course that'll be the first thing you'd go for!" Minako said giggling.

"…" Akihiko stared at the ground with a little tint of pink emerging on his pale cheeks.

"Well enough talk, lets go!" Junpei said running to the courtyard.

"Slow down, Stupei!" Yukari said running after him. Minako sighed walking in.

But all of the sudden. "Haruhi!" They're twins running towards Minako. "What? But I'm-" Before she could finished her sentence, both of them grabbed her wrists and started running. "How do you expect to pay off your debt if you're just standing around?"

She saw Akihiko and Shinjiro walking towards the front door. "SENPAIS! HELP!" Minako struggling from the twins grasp. "?" The senpais looked at Minako. "What the?" they started to follow the three with alarmed looks.

**~Music Room #3~**

The twins opened the door and a storm of rose petals had flown in Minako's face. "Pftt –cough-" Minako trying to spit out a petal that had flown in her mouth.

Then she saw it, the Host Club. "Yo, boss! We found Haruhi!" one of the twins said proudly. "And look at what she is wearing! Isn't cute? And she has color contacts to making her cuter!" The other twin had said happily. A blonde hair boy had walked up to Minako holding her hands. "Oh Haruhi daddy is so proud of you!" the blonde was blushing at her.

"Tamaki, that is not Haruhi." A man with glasses said writing in a black book.

"Of course it is! Look!" Tamaki said putting his hand on her chin. "I'm not-" Minako started to say. But a brown haired boy or girl walking in staring at Tamaki,

"Um senpai, who are you holding?" The room had gotten silent staring at both of the girls. "If Haruhi's there," the twins stared at Haruhi and quickly looked at Minako. "Then who the hell are you?" they said in unison.

"I've tried to tell you!" taking a couple steps back from Tamaki. "I'm Minako Arisato, I'm a transfer student." "Wow! You're so cute!" a little boy said holding a pink bunny. "Um thanks…?"

"Ah a transfer student huh?" Tamaki walked to Minako and took her by her hand and hips trying to dance with her.

But then someone had punched Tamaki in the face making him fly three feet across the music room. And another man had lifted Tamaki by the feet and threw him across the room making him land on a piano.

"?" Minako looked at the two men. "Senpais?" "Arisato!" Akihiko had started hugging her and looked back at the Host Club members with anger. "How dare you kidnap Arisato!" "You know you can't just grab a girl you don't know." Shinjiro said walking to Minako.

"Arisato. Did they hurt you?" Akihiko looked at Minako with concern. "Yeah but," Minako said "But your choking me…"

"Ah! Sorry!" he said letting go of Minako as she started to breathe heavily.

"No one punches me and gets away with it!" Tamaki said rubbing his cheek with his hand. "Yeah." That was all a tall-blacked haired man said.

"Wait!" Minako shouted. "Don't worry Minako, we'll handle them." Shinjiro said cracking his knuckles. As they started to fight, a red headed woman walked in. It was Mitsuru!

"Just what is going on!" she shouted. _This is going to take a lot of explaining._ Minako thought.

**Thanks for reading! I know there is a lot of talking in this. Please comment or e-mail me, I think I have it on my profile. I got bored so I decided to write this.**

**Next chapter is in the making! -Love, Mangakai07 =D**


	3. A Day In The Life of The Host Club

**Hello everybody again! This is of course you're truly Mangakai07! I'm sorry I couldn't update this chapter soon. :( I was too busy with schoolwork and damn tests! .**

** Chapter 3- A day In the life of the Host Club**

**~Music Room #3~**

"Mitsuru- senpai!" Minako looked at her red haired senpai with shock and fear. "Explain yourselves!" Mitsuru shouted with anger as Akihiko and Shinjiro cringed with the fear of an execution.

"Well uh…" Akihiko started trying to think of an explanation. Minako saw his frantic look and stepped up to defend him.

"Akihiko and Shinjiro senpai were worried about me. There were only trying to protect me." She looked up at Akihiko with her warm eyes. "Right senpai?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, we were worried about her." He said in a daze mentally thanking Minako for saving his butt.

Then the rest of the S.E.E.S members came in because of the commotion that had transpired.

"Hey what's going on?" Yukari had said walking in. She saw her three senpais, Minako, and a bunch of boys in the room.

Junpei saw Akihiko holding Minako shoulders. "Whoa senpai, a little too close to Minako there." He said grinning poking fun at him. "Yeah…" Ken said glaring with a jealous tone.

"!" Akihiko suddenly realized what he was doing and let go of Minako blushing.

Mitsuru turned her gaze to the Host Club. "I am sorry for the trouble." She said in a polite manner.

"What!" Akihiko shouted. "This wasn't our fault!"

The way Mitsuru glared at him made him flinch.

"Aki is right." Shinjiro said. "When we came in here that blonde kid kept holding and touching Minako."

"Well our boss is known for being a pervert." The twins said in perfect unison tsking at Tamaki.

"What? I'm not a pervert!" The twins and Tamaki started to argue. But the glasses guy stopped them and faced Mitsuru.

"No harm done. But we should be the one apologizing." the glasses guy stood up still writing in his book. "I am Kyoya Ootori. And to my left is Tamaki Souh."

"It is a pleasure to meet you my dear princess." Tamaki said with a romantic tone in his voice.

"The twins there are Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin. Also this one here is Haruhi Fujiyoka". "And finally the blacked haired man is Mori and the one on his shoulders is Honey."

Tamaki stepped in front of the S.E.E.S members. "We are Ouran Academy's Host Club!"

"Well," Mitsuru started. "We are the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. S.E.E.S for short."

The Host Club members stood there in silence until… "Hey boss." Hikaru said to Tamaki. "How come we don't have a cool club name like that?"

"Yeah, the 'Host Club' sounds dull and boring compared to S.E.E.S." Karou added. "Well whatever!" Tamaki snapped.

After that eventful day, the S.E.E.S members went to their assigned dorms. Again it was pink and a person was not happy that he had to stay there.

**~The Next Day, Outside Music Room #3~**

All the members of S.E.E.S were gathered in front of the Music Room.

"Why the hell are we here again?" Shinjiro asked Mitsuru with a dreaded look on his face.

"Aren't you as curious as I am to see what this Host Club is?" Shinjiro didn't answer, he just mumbled under his breath.

When they opened the door, the rose petals had flown in their faces and a blinding light shined in their eyes. "Welcome."

There they were, the Host Club in front of them. "Ah our beloved S.E.E.S has arrived!" Tamaki said with his eyes sparking.

**~ Inside Music Room #3, The Host Club is opened for business~**

"Oh, Tamaki, is it okay to have another club invading this room?" A girl had asked Tamaki.

"I don't see what's so wrong." Then Tamaki had pulled the girl close to him. "As long as they don't steal you from me, my sweet girl."

"Well, I-" the girl blushed a deep red along with other girls surrounding him. Then a bunch of squeals came out of their mouths.

"Damn it." Shinjiro mumbled covering his ears. "By the end of the day, I'm gonna be deaf."

"Aww… I wouldn't want that to happen." Minako said patting his head. He just whacked her hand away slightly smiling.

"Yo Mina-tan!" She heard Junpei from a far running towards her. "Hey Junpei." She said smiling.

"You look so lonely here…"

"What are you talking about, I'm with senpai." She pointed to Shinjiro.

"Well…" Junpei said noticing his senpai. "I mean you should be with one of the host club members."

Minako looked around. She saw Mitsuru talking Kyoya, Yukari was sharing a cake with Honey, Fuuka was talking to Haruhi, and Akihiko was being surrounded by a bunch of girls, which she didn't like at all.

"Ah Minako." Tamaki said walking towards the three. "Are you enjoying the Host Club?"

"Yeah sorta.". "Have you ever noticed that you and Junpei sound exactly alike?" (If you get the joke.)

"No we don't." Tamaki said. "Yeah…" Junpei said, both of them looking at Minako with a confused look.

"Forget it."

After there weird day at the host club, the S.E.E.S member finally returned to their dorm.

**~Evening, The Ouran Academy Dorm~**

The group gathered in the lobby just like they did in Gekkoukan.

"So what's the verdict?" Mitsuru said standing up. "Should we trust them?"

"Well…" Minako started. "It's not that there are bad people, it's that the things they do are well…um… strange?"

"I don't know if I would trust them after they stole our leader." Shinjiro said staring at Minako. The way he called her leader made her blush a little.

"Well whatever you do, do not let them find out about our mission. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and called it a day.

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter. I was under a pile of homework! I want to thank everyone who actually praised my work! I thought you guys/girls would have said it sucks. So I want to thank, **

**narcissus236, I'm Doxophobic, strawberyl, and everyone else! The next hour will be about the infamous dark hour! Till then. –Mangakai07**


	4. A Whole New Dark Hour

**Hey everybody! This is Mangakai07 again coming to you with another chapter that will probably have grammar issues. I just want you to know, if you say this sucks, just don't read it! It really makes me upset that people would keep saying it sucks and will not shut up about it. For people who comment and give me constructive criticism and do not know what the hell I'm ranting about, look at the reviews. Well now on with the chapter! The DARK HOUR! **

** Chapter 4- A Whole New Dark Hour **

**~ Ouran High School's Cafeteria Afternoon~**

Lying about with nothing to do, Minako sits at the very pretty and sparkling Ouran High School's cafeteria listening to her music, drowning out everyone around her. "Way of life, I heard you say we were all living a dream," she happily nodded her head side to side and sang above a whisper hoping no one would hear her. "Way of my lif—" she got cut by a tap on her head. She turned around and saw Yukari smiling at her. "Yukari!" Minako said surprised. "Um, how long were you standing there?"

"Oh long enough." She replied giggling. "I didn't want to disrupt your singing." laughing some more. Minako blushed a deep red in embarrassment. "Oh well whatever!" she snapped pausing her song trying to hit her with her hand. "H-hey! I'm only joking with you!" Yukari said play fighting with her.

"What are you two doing?" A familiar voice said.

"Oh hey Akihiko senpai!" Minako quickly said turning his attention to him. Next to him was none other that Shinjiro senpai. "I swear you two act like little kids." Shinjiro said shaking his head slightly. "Do NOT!" the two juniors pouted in unison.

All he did was sigh and muttering something under his breath.

"Anyway." Akihiko said to break the silence. "Where everybody else?"

"Junpei is sleeping in our classroom, of course." Yukari said letting out a sigh. "Mitsuru senpai is talking to Kyoya somewhere, Fuuka is trying to find a Home Ed. Classroom with Aigis and Ken." Then she smirked at Minako. "And finally our leader was singing to herself!" "I was NOT!" Minako shouted her cheeks burning. "Bye! ~" Yukari shouted cheerfully running off. "Get back here!" she shouted but then swiftly turned to her two senpais who were staring at her. "You guys believe me right?" "Well…" Akihiko said rubbing the back of his neck. "What do you mean 'well'?" Minako said flustered. "He means we could imagine it." Shinjiro said ruffling her head.

"Um excuse me."

"?" There stood Haruhi standing holding a boxed lunch.

"Oh hey Haruhi. What's up?" Minako said quickly changing her mood.

"Well I-" but she got cut off by two mischievous twins.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru shouted. "There you are! We were looking for you!" Karou added.

"Why?"

"We wanted to have lunch with you!" both sad in unison.

"Oh okay…" Haruhi replied with a sigh. "Well I'm kinda talking to Minako right now." Looking at Minako as she slightly waved to the twins. "Oh Mina-chan!" they shouted gleefully hugging her. Akihiko felt like punching them in the face making his hand into a fist.

"Well," Minako said squeezing out of their embrace. "Let's go eat!" sitting down in a chair. But then they got interrupted again, but it wasn't a host.

"Oh my gosh." A blacked haired girl said running to Akihiko with her friend. "My friend from Gekkoukan told me about you! You haven't lost a single boxing match right?" "Um yeah." Akihiko said uncomfortably. The two girls shrieked and ran off leaving them confused about what had transpired.

"What the hell was that about?" Shinjiro said looking at the direction the two girls ran off. Akihiko just sighed.

"Wow senpai even her your popular." Haruhi said looking at him.

"Hmm, maybe I could get into sports." Hikaru said thinking.

"But Hikaru, what about the Host Club?" Karou said innocently. "You can't do that."

Suddenly Hikaru pulled Karou closely. "Oh you're so right. Even if I don't join a sports club, we still have _our_ games at home, you crybaby." He said with a sort of seductive tone in his voice."

"Hikaru, I'm not a crybaby, why are you so mean to me?" Karou replied with tears in his eyes.

"But it's true remember out punishment game last night."

They were sweat drops falling from the two seniors, the junior, and the freshman's head.

"That's just fuckin' disgusting." Shinjiro mumbled. "Eh heh." Minako nodded her head.

"Oh that's right." Haruhi said changing the subject. "I ran into Mitsuru senpai before, she for you three to meet her in faculty office. Something important."

"Oh okay, let's go you two." Minako said dragging off the two seniors, while the twins were still holding each other.

**~Faculty Office Afternoon~**

"Good you're finally here." Mitsuru said staring at the three that came in. Everyone else was already there. "I pretty you know why I called you all here."

"Let me guess, the dark hour?" Yukari said.

"Correct."

"Are we staying here?" Minako asked. "Yes, it appears that shadows were sighted here."

"Seriously?" Junpei had a surprised look.

"Yes but there is one problem." Everyone stared at Mitsuru. "What problem?" Ken asked.

"According to Kyoya, the Host Club is holding a party here and wants us to be involved, he said this was an annual thing."

"You got to be kidding me!" Shinjiro said angrily. "Don't worry, once its midnight, we will be okay." Minako turned to him giving him an assuring smile.

"Now then, they said that we will have to meet them in Music Room #3 after school to give us proper attire." Mitsuru said while everyone else had a surprised look. "Proper attire?" Minako, Yukari, and Junpei said in unison.

**~Music Room #3 After School~**

"Ah, you're finally here!" Tamaki said happily. "We canceled today just for you guys." The twins said with a smirk, then turning their attention to all of the S.E.E.S. girls. "We have all of our mother's lasted designs, so choose one you like" Karou said opening a large changing room full of dresses.

_Isn't supposed to be a music room? _Haruhi thought glaring at the dresses.

"Wow, there are so many choices. I don't know if I can pick one." Fuuka said looking at the dresses in awe.

"Don't worry my dear, we have two people to help make your decision." Hikaru and Karou said with an evil smile pointing at another pair of twins, who were their maids.

"Hmm, I think the lovely Minako should choose first." Hikaru said grinning a scary smile that made Minako worried. "Well, ladies, she's all yours!" Karou said lightly pushing Minako toward them. "What?"

"Miss Minako," the two maids said together. But their look changed into something really evil. "Come with us…" they said pulling her behind the curtain "H-hold on! Ah!"

Everyone was still by the changing room, even the guys, and they could hear Minako yelling. "Wait, hey watch it! Kya!"

"How 'bout this, it would look so cute on you!" one maid said holding up a dress.

"But, t-that's practically see-through!" Minako commented making all of they guys faces turn red and the girls a little frightened. After 15 minutes Minako came out wearing a pink-knee high dress, which made the guys cheeks turn even redder.

"Whoa you look good Mina-tan!" Junpei said whistling. Minako just glared at him. "Um, how was it in there?" Yukari questioned a little scared. "Didn't you hear me scream and stuff? It's a never-ending hell." Just then Minako roughly pushed Yukari inside, "Well enjoy~". "Hey!"

After a lot of screams for all from all of the girls, they finally had their dresses on. But when it was Aigis's turn, Mitsuru already had a dress picked out.

**~Ouran High School's Hall Evening~**

"Welcome everyone! This is the Host Club's second annual dance held by none other than us!" Tamaki said cheerfully and all the girls in the crowd shrieked and a couple fainted.

"Now I hope all of you make our new friends here welcomed!" Tamaki said pointing at the S.E.E.S. members. "Now enjoy yourselves!"

As the party had begun, the S.E.E.S members stood around. From time to time one of the girls was asked to dance with one of the Host Club members. Yukari was spinning around with Honey; Fuuka was dancing with the twins, Minako with Mori and Aigis with Tamaki.

**~Ouran High School Hallway #1 Midnight~**

The Dark Hour had begun and everyone was prepared and hid in one of the hallways, while everyone else turned into coffins.

"Good let's go." Minako said gesturing everyone to move.

**~Ouran High School Hallway #2 Midnight~**

"What the?" Tamaki looked around to see everything pitch back. The only thing that illuminated the empty hallway was the green sky and the huge full moon. The Host Club had followed the S.E.E.S because they ran away from the party 15 minutes before midnight for some reason. Everyone was in a daze, thinking they were dreaming except for Kyoya and Honey. Kyoya was taking notes in his black book and Honey fell asleep on Mori's shoulders.

"Hey, since when was the sky green?" Hikaru said pointing out the window. "Yeah and do you see the size of the moon?" Karou added. "Oh Hikaru, I'm so scared!" Hikaru quickly pulled Kaoru in his arms, "Don't worry my dear Kaoru, I'll protect you!". "Hikaru!"

Ignoring what the twins were doing, Tamaki tried to wake up Honey, which was a bad idea. "Tama-chan…I'm not done sleeping yet…!" Honey moved his short arm, trying to grab Tamaki's neck, until Mori intervened.

"Tamaki just wanted to know if you wanted cake."

"Oh really!" Honey's mood quickly changed. "Yay! Cake! Huh?" he quickly spotted someone running and panting. It was Minako! And she was holding up a weapon.

"Minako?" Tamaki said in shock. "Huh?" Minako said surprised to see the group. "How can you-". "Minako watch out!" Junpei said getting her attention. Minako swiftly dodged the attack. "Physical attacks won't work. Damn these shadow are though!" Minako was hesitant to grab her evoker but did anyway. "A gun?" Tamaki eyes widen. "Wait hold on! She gonna suicide?" Haruhi said alarmed when the auburn teen pointed it to her head. "No! Mina-chan!" Honey said teary eyed. Mori started running to her but she pulled the trigger. "Thanatos!" a weird monster appeared with 12 coffins and used mudo instantly killing the shadow.

"That was awesome!" Junpei said with glee. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked looking at the leader. Everyone else caught up to Minako and Junpei as they noticed the Ouran boys' jaws dropped.

_Great, how are we going to get out of this mess?_ Minako let out a sigh.

**God this was freaking long! There was so much snow today, school was cancelled, so I decided to finish this up. Sorry this wasn't really about the dark hour and was too long. I hope you guys like it, and please give me suggestions for further chapters. And constructive criticism, not just using swears in the comment… Next chapter, I'll used I'm Doxophobic's suggestion and make Minako and the other girls try out the Host Club services (not in a dirty way of course~) Till then!- Mangakai07**


	5. Excuses and Trying Out the Host Club

**Hello, Mangakai07 coming back to you with another chapter –yawn-. Sorry about the SUPER late update… I got a bad case of writer's block and I have to write 3 reports for school… -sigh-**

** Chapter 5- Excuses and Trying out the Host Club **

**~Music Room #3 Lunchtime~**

All of the members of the host club had gathered during the lunch period because Tamaki had called an important meeting.

"Now then since everyone is here, let's begin he meeting." Tamaki started.

"So boss, what's this about?" Hikaru said looking at Tamaki. "And why during lunch? Can't this wait during after school?"

"Yeah, because of you, I can't spend time with Minako-chan." Karou said sadly.

"Look, this meeting is about them!" Tamaki snapped. Everyone suddenly looked at Tamaki with undivided attention. "Did you all have a dream about the sky being green and a full moon?"

"Now that you mention it, I do remember something like that." Haruhi said pondering. "Well if Haruhi remembers, then the boss isn't going crazy after all." Hikaru and Karou said in unison. "Hey!" Tamaki shouted.

"Well, this should be something to consult with this mysterious club now isn't it." Kyoya said calmly.

**~Meanwhile~**

"Man, I'm starving!" Junpei yelled out in his classroom. "Gosh, can you be anymore louder!" Yukari said with anger. "He could be louder." Minako said trying to calm the two down.

"Oh, hey, have you seen the Host Club?". "No, why'd ask?" Yukari asked. "You miss them?" "NO! I'm just asking 'cause the twins would have been bothering me by now."

"Sure, that's your excuse."

"It's not a lie dammit!" Minako shouted with a tint of red in her cheeks.

**~Music Room #3 Afterschool~**

"Hey." Minako said opening the door. "Oh! Welcome my dearest." Tamaki said in a flirtatious way.

"Again with the sweet talk." Yukari mumbled to herself as she and the rest of the girls followed Minako inside.

"Hey I have a question," Tamaki said changing the subject. "Last night, me and the rest of the host club remembered seeing the sky green and the moon full, do you know anything about that?"

"!" All of the S.E.E.S girls stood frozen by his question, with the rest of the Hosts started crowding around them."

_Crap! They remembered the Dark Hour! _Minako thought to herself.

"Hello Minako?" Hikaru and Karou said lightly hitting her head.

"Ow! I have no idea what you guys are talking about. Maybe you were imaging it."

"How could all of us image the same thing?" Haruhi said staring at the auburn girl.

"It could be an optic illusion." Mitsuru told them after pondering for an excuse.

"Optic illusion?" Tamaki asked. "It could be that with all the lights you were staring at during the party, when you look at another location, everything looks green."

(It happens, try looking at the illuminated part of a lamp, and look away.)

"Could be…" Kyoya was thinking to himself.

"Anyway, we came here to check out the host club." Minako said in the hopes of changing the subject.

"We kinda want to try this whole request stuff." Yukari added.

"Seriously?" The twins said in unison as Minako nodded. "But we're gonna pick who we want to see." Yukari said glaring at the twins.

"Well in any case go ahead and choose." Kyoya said pointing at the bachelors.

_Jezz, this is like some kind of Shojo Manga I read…_ Minako thought analyzing the teenage men.

"Hm, I will choose Hunny-senpai" Yukari announced taking Hunny's hand. "Okay~ Do you want cake to Yuka-chan ?" "Uh okay."

"I will like to talk with the twins, I think you two are interesting." Fuuka said innocently. "Very well my dear." Hikaru and Karou said happily in unison.

"What about you Minako?" Kyoya asked looking at the pondering girl.

"Hmm, I guess it will be him." She answered pointing at Mori. "Hmm?"

"He's all yours." "Okay let's go Mori senpai." Minako said gesturing him to a table. "Yeah."

"I suppose, I would request you, Ootori-san." Mitsuru said looking at him. "I'd like to know more about your family's business." "Very well."

"I guess that means you're with me Aegis." Tamaki said looking at the blonde cyborg.

**-Hunny and Yukari-**

"Here Yuka-chan! You have a choice of strawberry, chocolate, or lime cake!" He said handing her a plate filled with pastries.

"I guess I'll have the strawberry."

"Okay!~"

"To be honest, I don't eat a lot of cake because I don't want to gain weight." Yukari said taking a bite.

"I think you look very skinny and cute!" Hunny said smiling. "Really?" Yukari said in shock. "Uh-huh!~"

**-Fuuka and the Twins-**

"So Fuuka, what did you do in your old high school?" Karou asked.

"Well, I, um," She replied stuttering. "I created a Cooking Club."

"A cooking club really?" Hikaru asked looking at her in awe. "You must be an expert then."

"No, I'm not, the real expert is Minako-chan, she's a member of the Club too." "Hmm, but I'd like to try your's sometime." The twins winked at her.

"Oh, I guess I could make something."

"Great!"

**-Mitsuru and Kyoya-**

"I see, so your family is involved the medical field." Mitsuru said sipping some tea. "Yes, and your family are involved with electronics, I presume?"

"Correct."

"The thing is," Kyoya started, "I didn't think the Kirijo daughter would be so beautiful."

"Oh, really?" Mitsuru said looking down embarrassed.

"You were the student council president in your high school, right?"

"Yes, how did you know?" she said looking at him. "I have my sources." Kyoya said staring at her. "Impressive."

"Oh thank you."

**-Minako and Mori-**

"So Mori," Minako started looking at the tall black-haired man.

"Hmm?"

"Tamaki said that your into kendo, is that right?"

"Yeah."

"Did you win any tournaments?"

"Yeah."

_What the heck do girls see in him? He only says one word answer! _Minako thought to herself glaring.

"Is something bothering you Minako?"

"Huh? No why'd you ask?" _Wow an actual sentence!_

"You were glaring at me." Mori said in his monotone voice. "I was?" Minako asked.

"Are you uncomfortable talking to me?"

"O-of course not!" she said trying to convince herself it wasn't true.

Just then, he put his hand on her head and smiled. "Cute."

_Did he just say what I think he said? Guess I was wrong about him. _Minako started to blush a deep red color.

**-Tamaki and Aegis-**

"So, my dear, where are you from?" Tamaki asked looking at the blonde teen.

"Japan." Aegis said looking at him like he was stupid.

"But, aren't you a mix, it's odd to see a blonde Japanese girl."

"I am a humanoid robot programmed to fight shadows and I want to protect Minako at all cost." Aegis answered in a robotic voice.

"What?" Tamaki answered in shock.

**Well that's the end of chapter 5. I know it's has crummy dialogue and poor grammar, I had writer's block for a month and I have 3 reports due after the midwinter break. -_- Also, my throat's infected and I keep coughing. -_-" NOT how I want to spend the break. **

**Well, here's a preview of the next chapter:**

"**There's something up with them, I just know it!" Tamaki said pacing back and forth. "Well guys and girl, it time to for Operation: Find Out the Truth of the S.E.E.S club!" "Yay!" the twins cheered waving a flag. "Great…" Haruhi sighed to herself.**

**Thanks to all of the people who's following the story, till then! –Mangakai07**


	6. Operation: Get the Truth from SEES

**Sorry for the late update people. Too much homework and I was watching **

**K-ON~ Here's chapter 6.**

**Chapter 6- Operation: Get the truth from S.E.E.S.**

**Continuation from chapter 5:**

**~Music Room #3 Afternoon~**

"Aigis!" Minako ran to Aigis and covered her mouth. "Sorry Tamaki, Aigis has a tendency of saying weird things all the time. Ehhehheh."

"Oh uh okay…" Tamaki looked at her with a confused face. "Let's go Aigis." Minako said darkly as she dragged out of the room. As they left, she felt a couple of stares from the people in the room.

**~Dorm Evening~**

"How can you say that Aigis!" Minako and Yukari screamed in unison.

"I…" Aigis started, even for a robot she felt uncomfortable and guilty seeing all of the female S.E.E.S members surrounding her looking very angry.

"He asked what I am and I wanted to be honest."

"Ugh…this is going to be a disaster." Minako mumbled to herself slouching on the sofa.

"Minako? What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Minako looked up and saw Akihiko staring at her with a worried look on his face.

"Senpai~!" she cried as she glomped him. "Ah!" Both of them fell on the floor, Minako on top of him. Akihiko couldn't fight of the blush that spread across his face. There was only a 2-inch gap between their bodies.

-After she told the story to him and got off him-

"I see." He said looking at Minako. "Well you could create more excuses or something."

"Like what?" Minako exclaimed looking at him with an annoyed face. _Like I haven't thought of that idiot! _

"How am I supposed to know."

"Damn it your horrible at giving advice!" Minako yelled. She was furious now.

"I'm sorry Minako…" He said looking down. Deep down, that comment had stung his heart.

"Ahh- no don't be!" Minako said realizing what she did to the boxing champ. "I-I overreacted, I should be apologizing!" She started to hug him out of comfort.

**~Meanwhile-Tamaki's house-I mean mansion~**

"Good, I'm glad you all came!" Tamaki said with joy looking at all the host members. All of them didn't seem happy, even Mori, so it wasn't a happy aura around the members.

"Why did we have to come here at night? I needed to buy groceries and my dad is going to worry." Haruhi said glaring at Tamaki.

"No worries, Kyoya here already informed him. So you could stay if you want Haruhi~"

"I'll pass."

"Why did you bring us here boss? Were too sleepy." Hikaru said yawning.

"This better be good." Karou added.

"Well, I have a suspicion that the S.E.E.S. are hiding something from us." Tamaki said in a leader voice.

"Is that all? Okay, were leaving." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison heading out the door.

"Wait! What do you mean 'is that all'?" Tamaki shouted. "Well boss all of us had a suspicion about them. I mean do you remember what happened in this afternoon?" The twins said in unison.

"Hmph. That's why I decided we should find out. Men and lady this is Operation: Get The Truth for S.E.E.S!" Everyone stared at Tamaki as he brought out a dry-erase board out of nowhere and started drawing plans.

"Ugh. Senpai, I don't think we should do this." Haruhi said in a tired voice. "They probably don't trust us, especially when the twins snatched Minako-senpai and how you started to creep her out."

"Well, even so. They still haven't confirmed themselves to be an official club." Kyoya added flipping through his black book.

"Aha! See Haruhi. We need to find out their objective here in Ouran!" Tamaki said slamming the table like in Phoenix Wright. "We shall start snooping out info tomorrow after school.

**~Next day, afterschool. Outside of the dormitory~**

"Senpai, I don't think this is a good idea." Haruhi started glaring at Tamaki. All of the Host members were crouching on the ground looking through the dorm's window. "People call this stalking."

"Ah, look. They're all in there." Tamaki glanced ignoring Haruhi's comment.

"They look pretty normal to me boss." Hikaru commented. "Hey look." Karou started, getting everyone's attention. "Is that a dog in there?" All of the members saw a white dog (Koromaru) being petted by Minako.

"Pets aren't allowed inside dorms!" Tamaki said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Just then, they heard the front door opening. "Crap! Hide!" Karou commanded as they hid behind the wall of the dorm. "Alright Koro-chan let's go for a quick walk!" Minako told the white puppy as they ran out.

"Arisato, remember don't overexert Koromaru." The red haired senpai said in her usual stern voice. "We need him for tonight."

"I know senpai don't worry!" Minako yelled back as they were walking. "Alright you heard her Koro-chan. We need you for our mission." Turning her attention back to the white dog.

As Minako left, the Host members slowly poked their heads out from behind the wall.

"Tonight huh? Alright, so we better stay here." Tamaki whispered. "Why here?" Honey asked hugging Usa-chan.

"It's only logical." Kyoya intervened. "We have to keep close watch on them correct?"

"Oh, I get it!" Honey said with pink flowers around his head.

_Alright then, today's the day we learn the hidden truth of S.E.E.S. _Tamaki thought to himself.

**~Later. It was close to midnight~**

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Mitsuru asked looking at all of the members.

"You bet! It's time to kick some shadows' butts!" Minako shouted holding her naginata the air.

"Very well let's proceed." Mitsuru chuckled.

"Aha!" A very familiar voice shouted making everyone jump. Turning their heads, they saw another leader. It was no other than Tamaki and his club.

"What the hell!" Minako shouted, her eyes widened at their sudden appearance.

"I knew something was going on. And we all know this isn't a dream!" Tamaki pointed his finger at all of the shocked members.

11:58

11:59

00:00

The whole scenery had changed to an eerie green color and the moon illuminated a bright white light.

"Now then. Explain all of this." Tamaki smirked at the still surprised S.E.E.S.

_Crap this can't get any worse… _Minako thought to her self.

**To Be Continued.**

**Well that's it. Comments are welcomed and next chapter is in the making. Sorry this is really a crappy chapter…**


	7. SEES

**Hey everyone I'm back! Sorry for the late update. Now I won't have an excuse anymore 'cause I finally graduated! Now I'm on summer break Here's chapter 7 and thanks for you people who follow my story~!**

**For those who didn't read the last chapter here's a summary:**

**Host club's getting suspicious of SEES. So they do the most humane thing; stalk them. Later during the Dark Hour, SEES start to leave but is stopped by the host club.**

**Chapter 7- Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad**

**~Outside the dorm. Dark hour~ **

The SEES stood frozen as they were stopped by the Host Club. Their eyes wide and jaws dropped as if they want to say something, but forgot how to speak.

"Mitsuru senpai?" Minako started breaking the awkward silence.

"What is it Arisato?"

"Can we just execute them so they forget all of this?" Minako stated as she slowly reached for her evoker.

"There's no point. Even if we do that, Kyoya had already written all of this information in his book." Mitsuru said calmly pointing to the smirking man with the glasses. "She is right." Kyoya commented.

Minako cursed under her breath and glared at the damn Host Club.

"So, what do we do now Mitsuru?" Akihiko intervened.

"We have to test them to see if they have the potential."

"Well know that we stopped you in your tracks, you have to explain." Tamaki said giving his flirtatious smile. "Fine." Minako said coldly mumbling something under her breath.

**~Inside the Dorm~**

Everyone sat down on the sofas in the lobby, SEES on one side, Host Club on the other.

"We're currently in the dark hour. An hour that exist between midnight and tomorrow." Mitsuru started. "Only a certain number of people can stay awake during this time, while others turn into coffins."

"The power we use, we call it persona." Yukari added with a serious tone. "We summon our persona with something called an evoker.

"Evoker?" The host club asked in unison.

"Uh-huh, it's somewhat of a pistol. It's simple, just point it to your head and shoot." Minako said shooting her head without hesitation making Eurydice appear above her. "You'll get use to it after the 3rd or 4th time."

All of the host club's eyes went wide at that sight.

"So how do we know if we have the 'potential'?" Haruhi questioned still shocked.

"Usually you won't have any potential if you don't remember what happen now." Akihiko explained with a stern voice.

"But if you do and experienced the symptoms then you'll most likely have it."

"What k-kind of symptoms?" Hunny asked clutching Usa-chan.

"Hmm…Usually be awake during this time, fatigue, etc. Nothing deadly if that's what you're worried about." Minako said with gentle smile on her face.

Just then, the dark hour had disappeared and the lights came back on, blinding everybody of a second. They sat in an awkward silence not looking at each other. This lasted for about a couple of minutes until it was broken by the sound a bike approaching the dorm.

"The chairman is finally here." Mitsuru started. "Now we shall see."

After several tests on the Host Club, the S.E.E.S had to stay up, thankfully the leader, Minako had bought 20 Yawn-B-Gone's. It was 1 in the morning when the chairman had come to lounge and announce the results.

"So? What happened?" Yukari said rising from her chair.

"Well, I have good news!" the chairman replied happily.

_That they don't have the potential? _Minako thought over and over again.

"All of them seem to have potential. Congratulations, it seems that you all will have more members!"

Everyone had the same expression, widen eyes and jaws dropped.

_You can't be serious. _Minako was going to say something, but due to fatigue and what she had heard she instantly collapsed.

"Minako!" Everyone had instantly ran to her including the host club.

**Okay, sorry if it wasn't that great, I have the damned writer's block!**

**Now in the future chapters, it won't be a P3P story without the love hotel~(yeah, it corrupted me). And it won't be an Ouran High Club without the Kyoya's family therapy resort! **

**Another thing, I need help with persona names for the Host Club. If you have any ideas, please give me your ideas! I already thought of Tamaki's persona. I'll use Zeus, because he was a womanizer (at least that's how my teacher described it), so I kinda thought it would be perfect. Remember it has to be a Greek mythology, not Japanese based. **


	8. Awakening Part 1

**Hello, I'm back with yet another chapter. I can write now, all thanks to AkumaNoKiseki-kun! Thanks to her help I have a so many ideas I think I'll experience collateral brain damage~ Heheh, just kidding… Also, I've never noticed how boring summer vacation really is, you know. I mean have you noticed that we get excited for it but after one day you get bored and lazy? Sorry, I was going off topic. Anyway, here's chapter 8 and here's a brief summary for those who missed the other chapters or too lazy to read it. (I know the feeling.) Also, this is kinda of AkixMinaxShinji**

**SUMMARY: It seems our pretty boy friends have the potential! No one can believe this and Minako collapsed from fatigue. :P**

**Chapter 8-Awakening Part 1 **

**~Monday, Minako's Room- Late Morning~**

"What the-?" Minako woke up and looked around to see she was in her room. "When did I get here?"

"So you're finally up huh?" A gruff voice said chucking.

Minako turned her head to see Shinjiro sitting in her swivel chair. "Shinji-senpai? What are you don't here? And what happened?"

"Well, long story short, last night, you collapsed from fatigue. You gave all of us quite a scare. Especially Aki." He pointed next to Minako. When she looked, she found her silver-haired senpai sleeping next to her.

"Akihiko-senpai..?" Minako started to rub his shoulder and he eventually started waking up.

"Uh…" when he opened his eyes, he quickly noticed his concerned kohai looking down to him. "Minako…oh!" Akihiko quickly jumped out of her bed and started turning red.

"S-sorry, I wanted to see how you were and—" He was suddenly cut off by Minako.

"You don't have to apologize senpai." Minako gave a reassuring smile to him.

"Jezz, could you two stop this lovey-dovey crap. It's sickening." Both turned to Shinjiro and he didn't look amuse.

"Oh, Shinjiro senpai, eheheh…um, sorry?" Minako cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

Shinjiro got up from Minako's chair and started ruffling her hair. "Heh, don't apologize idiot. I'll go make lunch, if I see anymore of this, I think I'm gonna throw up."

When they heard the door close, Minako found something wrong to with that sentence. "Wait. Lunch?" she turned to her alarm clock and realized it was 11:45!

"You didn't have to skip school for me." Akihiko could tell how guilty his leader was and chuckled.

"It's nothing really, I volunteered to stay. Besides, I don't think I can put up with the girls at school. They're actually worse than the ones back at Port Island." Both shared a laugh but suddenly stop when they heard their stomachs growl.

"Well, let's go." Akihiko said leaving Minako's room.

Once Minako arrived to the lounge as an energetic Koromaru greeted her.

"Hey boy." Minako patted the dog's head and soon turned her attention the food that was placed on the table. "Wow, it looks so good!" Her eyes were sparkling and her mouth starting to water.

"Tch, idiot it's nothing special. Well go ahead." Shinjiro motioned Minako to have a seat.

After sitting next to her two senpais she started to devour her food.

"Slow down or you'll…" Minako's coughing cut off Akihiko before he could finish talking. "Choke…-sigh-" He then preceded pat her back while she drank her water.

"Jezz, be more careful." Shinjiro started scolding her. Minako could only reply with an embarrassed laughing.

**~Evening, Dormitory~**

"Mina-chan!" Junpei shouted as he entered the dorm with Yukari and Fuuka.

"Can't you talk lower Stupei." Yukari punished his rude behavior by punching him in the gut.

"Ow that hurt Yuka-tan, I just wanted to see how our leader was doing."

"Oh, you guys are back already?" Minako looked up from her PS3 while eating a pocky. "We wanted to check on Minako-san." Fuuka said in her usually calm and quiet voice.

"You didn't have to do that, I'm fine really." She replied with a reassuring voice. Minako then turned her attention back to her game.

"Woah that's the new Mortal Kombat that just came out today!" Junpei ran to Minako with widen eyes. "How the hell did you get it?"

"Huh? Oh, I pre-ordered it and picked it up an hour ago. Why do you wanna play?"

"Hell yeah, thanks Mina-chan!" He quickly gave her a hug before taking the controller. Minako smiled and Yukari gave a sigh.

"Make sure he doesn't break it Minako…" Yukari looked at Junpei then her.

**~Late Evening, Lounge~**

The door opened as Mitsuru walked in along with the Host Club. "What are they doing here?" Minako said with a hostle voice.

"Ah, Arisato I see you made a full recovery." Mitsuru replied with her regular stern voice. "They are here so we can give them their evokers."

"Minako~" Tamaki ran and hugged her. "Are you all better my dear?" It was like a typical scene from a Shojo anime, all you needed was the sparkling lights and roses popping out of nowhere.

"Uh…" She can only reply with a sweatdrop on her head and soon freed herself from his grip. "I'm fine."

Mitsuru returned with the evokers. "These are yours." She handed each gun to each host club member. "Now we wait for the Dark Hour to try out your new found power."

**~Dark Hour, Outside~**

As soon as midnight came, the dark hour kicked in with the green sky and blood everywhere.

"Alright let's go." Minako commanded in her leader voice. As they were walking they were stopped by a giant shadow. "What the?" She looked up and saw a full moon.

"Shit, I forgot about the full moons." Akihiko said cursing under his breath.

"What about the full moons?" Haruhi questioned.

"When there's a full moon, a really powerful shadow appears and we have to stop it." Yukari answered looking at the shadow.

Before they could react, the shadow had attacked leaving a gash on Minako's forearm. "Minako!" Fuuka looked at her bleeding arm. "Io, diarama!" Yukari summoned her persona and healed her leader.

"Thanks. Fuuka what's it weakness?"

"I don't know I can't analyze this shadow." Fuuka said with a worried tone.

"I can see it." Haruhi interjected. "You could?" Everyone stared at her with a surprised look.

"Yes." Haruhi then pointed the evoker to her temple and swallowed hard. "Per-so-na." She then hit the trigger and the sound of glass shattering was heard.

Above her was a woman in a blue dress with long brow hair, in her hand was a book.

"_Thou art I, and I am thou. I am Minerva goddess of wisdom and medicine. Together we shall help our friends in their battles."_

"The shadow's weakness is fire and piercing attacks!" Haruhi shouted.

"Fire? Alright, Orpheus maragi!" Minako commanded her persona and the shadow quickly fell. But soon after it got back up and charged towards Hikaru.

"No Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled holding his evoker. "Persona!" Once again the sound of glass shattering was heard and a new figure appeared and protected Hikaru from the blow.

This persona was very different than Haruhi's. It was a man sitting in a white throne holding a spear at hand wearing a traditional greek robe that covered all the way to it's knees.

_Thou art I and I am thou, I am Neleus, King of Pylos. Let my powers over the wind protect you. _

"Alright, Neleus attack!" Karou commanded making the persona charge with his spear, which was also effective.

"Here's our chance for an all out attack!" Yukari shouted. "Okay let's go!" Minako gave the okay signal and everyone pummeled the shadow and soon disappeared.

"Phew, nice work Haruhi and Kaoru!" Minako applauded as well as the other members of SEES.

"I see that you two were quite comfortable in summoning your personas." Mitsuru said giving a small smile.

Both Haruhi and Karou gave an embarrassed laugh but then blacked out and fell to the ground.

"Haru-chan, Kaou-chan!" Hunny ran towards the two as well as the rest of the Host Club members.

**And I am done. That was the longest chapter I have ever written. And about that whole scene with the video game, I just added it for making this longer. Next chapter is with the rest awaking the personae. Anyway, please review.**

**Till then~ Mangakai07**


End file.
